Avant de te dire adieu version1
by Weasly
Summary: Drago va mourir.Mais avant, il veut avouer son amour à la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Pour celà il lui ècrit une lettre.Elle la recevra juste au moment de sa mort.


C'est ma première fic. J'èspère que sa vous plaira. Je voudrais remercier La petite fèe clochette pour tout ses bons conseils et pour l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté.

Cette fic je la dèdie à Lucille qui m'a donné l'envie d'ècrire. Mais surtout à Nico pour qu'il sache que je n'oublirai jamais.

**Avant de te dire adieu (version 1)**

Un jeune garçon est assis à une table. Il écrit une lettre. Sa main se dépêche, sa plume secrispe

Sur le papier.

Sa chouette attend sa lettre. Ses yeux sont embués. Cette lettre est une confession. Ce sera la dernière de sa vie. Dans une heure, il sera mort. Mais il n'a pas peur.

Il sait que se sera rapide, il sait qu'il l'a mérité.

Du jour ou il a décidé de s'éloigner de se que l'on voulait qu'il soit il savait qu'il en mourrait.

Parce qu'on échappe jamaisà ce que l'on est, parce que chaque décision à ces conséquences, parce que le destin n'a pas grand-chose à dire et parce que on ne peut être un homme si l'on ne se révolte pas contre ce qui nous déplait. Il allait mourir.

Rien, il ne regrette rien. Sauf une chose : ne jamais lui avoir dit « je t'aime ». C'est pourquoi il écrit cette lettre. Pour qu'elle sache, pour que peut être elle ne le déteste plus complètement.

Il n'attend rien d'elle, pas même qu'elle soit touchée. Il veut juste qu'elle sache, il veut juste mourir sans plus rien regretter.

Sa main tremble sur le papier. Son écriture est moins ferme que ce qu'il voudrait. Ce n'est jamais facile de trouver les mots, ce n'est jamais facile de savoir si l'autre comprendra.

Il veut que se soit clair, il veut qu'elle ressente son cœur à travers sa lettre.

Mais il n'a qu'une heure devant lui. Et ensuite, il mourra.

Il sais qu'il ne saura jamais se qu'elle pensera de sa lettre. Il sait qu'il n'obtiendra jamais de réponse.

Mais il doit l'écrire. Il faut qu'elle sache.

Il trempe sa plume dans l'encrier, et couche les mots sur le papier. Il n'est pas sûr d'y mettre le ton. Il n'est pas sûr de choisir la bonne façon.

Mais il n'a qu'une heure, il n'a plus toute une vie.

Il se rend compte que cette heure là avant sa mort, c'est avec elle qu'il la passera. En pensées, bien sur. Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien du tout.

Il revoit son visage, il revoit son sourire. Et puis tout semble évident.

Il sait ce qu'il va écrire…

Sa plume s'approche du parchemin jauni. Et les mots viennent d'eux même.

Hermione,

Je ne t'ai jamais appelé par ton prénom, je ne t'ai même jamais dit un mot gentil.

Si tu froisses cette lettre avant de la lire, il y aura toujours des non-dits.

Je voudrais que tu saches que je regrette ce que j'ai fait.

Chaque insulte, chaque mauvais geste, mes regards mauvais.

Ce n'était pas moi, c'était ce que je devais être.

On n'a pas toujours la chance d'être ce que l'on voudrait paraître.

Depuis tout petit, on m'interdit d'aimer.

Depuis tout petit c'est le Doloris qui m'a formé.

Interdit d'avoir de la peine, interdit d'éprouverla pitié.

Interdit de posséder des regrets, interdit de pleurer.

On m'a formé pour devenir Mangemort.

J'ai étudié la magie noire, les mauvais sorts.

On m'a dit d'avoir toujours la tête haute

De mépriser Potter, Weasley et tout les autre.

Mais à aucun moment on m'a dit d'éviter ton regard.

Et ça je l'ai compris par le plus grand des hasard.

Quand mon regard a croisé le tient dans le couloir du train.

J'ai su que pour moi, il n'y aurait plus jamais rien.

Mon cœur s'est emballé, et j'ai eu mal en l'entendant me supplier.

Il voulait que je le laisse libre, il voulait que je le dépose à tes pieds.

J'ai eu tort, je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter.

J'étais si orgueilleux, si fier, si mal éduqué.

Je l'ai forcé à te haïr, forcé à t'insulter.

Je l'ai forcer a te maudire, forcer à t'humilier.

Mais, oh Hermione, si tu savais,

Si tu savais combien il me maudissait.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais les cacher.

Tous ces sentiments que mon cœur voulait te crier.

Si on l'avait appris, si mon père l'avait su,

Il m'aurait maudit, il t'aurait tuée.

J'aurais pus résister, j'aurais survécu

Mais sans plus te voir, mon coeur en aurait étébrisé.

Alors j'ai menti, j'ai joué la comédie,

Je faisais tout pour être haï,

Tout pour te protéger.

Je mourais d'envie de t'embrasser,

Je crevais de ne pouvoir dans mes bras te serrer,

Mon cœur se lamentait de ne pouvoir te parler,

Mon corps avait froid de ne pouvoir te réchauffer.

Je t'aimais Hermione, je t'aimais à en mourir,

Et je t'aime encore je sens mon cœur frémir,

Te voir entre deux cours, t'épier du regard

Être jaloux de tes amis sans même le vouloir.

Eux, ils étaient prés de toi, pouvaient te consoler.

Combien de fois ai-je souffert de te voir pleurer ?

Combien de fois ai- je fais couler tes larmes?

Combien de fois ai- je voulu que l'on me tue d'une arme ?

A chaque mot « sang de bourbe » c'est un « je t'aime » que j'étouffais,

A chaque menace de mort, c'est l'envie de te prendre la main que je refoulais,

Oh Hermione, si tu savais, si tu savais combien je t'aimais.

sixans d'insulte,six ans de mépris,six ansà te rendre la vie impossible.

Maissix ans aussi à laisser brûler mon cœur d'un amour intangible.

J'aurais voulu, que toi et moi existe, j'aurais voulu pouvoir dire « nous »,

J'aurais voulu crier, t'aimer comme un fou !

J'aurais aimé que rien sur terre ne nous sépare,

J'aurais voulu me promener avec toi à pré-au-Lard,

Mais ce n'était q'un rêve, je n'avais pas le choix,

Je n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette voie.

J'aurais voulu, j'aurais aimé, mais qu'importe maintenant ?

On ne peux revenir en arrière il faut assumer ses actes d'antan.

Mais si je dois mourir, je veux que tu saches, Oh Hermione,

Qu'en fermant les yeux c'est ton visage et ton sourire que j'emporte avec moi.

Je t'aimerai même au delà de la mort…

Voilà Hermione, tu sais tout. Dans quelques minutes, je serai mort. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Tu t'en moques j'en suis sur. Si je dois mourir c'est parce que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai agi en homme.

Quelqu'un a dit un jour qu'un homme était défini par ses choix et non par ses actes. Il avait raison.

J'ai passé mon enfance à être bercé selon les principes même de la magie noire. On m'a formé pour devenir un des serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais jamais on ne m'a demandé si telle était ma volonté.

Je croyais que mon père était grand, qu'il était le meilleur. J'avais tort.

Avec lui, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était l'amour d'un père pour son fils. La seul chose que j'ai apprise de lui c'est « marche dans mes pas ne me fait jamais honte ou tu mourras »

Alors, j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait.

Mais un jour, je t'ai rencontrée. Et tout à changé. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'ai compris que je t'aimais.

Petità petit j'ai voulu m'éloigner de mon héritage.

J'ai échoué dans toutes mes missions de Mangemort. La dernière me fut fatale.

Je devais te tuer.

Je n'ai pas pu, j'ai supplié mon père de me donner une autre cible. Il a ri.

Comment pouvais-je te tuer Hermione ? Je t'aimais trop pour ça.

Mon cœur aurait cessé de battre avant même que j'aie eu le temps de prononcer le sort fatal.

Remarque, j'aurais mieux aimé mourir de ta main. Cela aurait peut-être été plus facile. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un assassin. Je n'ai jamais pus en être un. Tu ne pouvais en devenir uneà cause de moi.

Alors j'ai fait mon choix. Il fallait que tout s'arrête.

J'ai refusé de te tuer. Je leur ai dit que je ferais tout pour te protéger.

Ils ont lu en moi mes sentiments pour toi.

Ils se sont sentis trahis de voir que moi je voulais les quitter.

Je n'aurai jamais la chance de le faire.

Je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de te dire tout ça en face. Je ne saurai jamais si tu en aurais ri. Une lettre, sa doit te sembler tellement lâche. J'aurais voulu faire mieux, mais le temps m'est compté.

Mon père va venir me tuer.

Adieu, Hermione. Adieu et à Jamais.

J'emmène avec moi ton souvenir.

Le souvenir d'un cou de poing, qui m'a brûler la peau parce que pour moi c'était la seule manière pour que tu me touches.

Le souvenir de ta voix, de ton sourire, de ton regard et de tous tes gestes.

Le souvenir de toi à tout jamais.

Je t'aime.

Drago

Il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant la fin. Le jeune garçon plie sa lettre.

Son regard est mouillé de larmes si longtemps refoulées.

Plusieurs s'écrasent sur la lettre en faisant de petites tâches.

Cela n'a plus d'importance pour lui. _Elle verra ces taches et saura combien mon cœur est serré à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir_. Voilà ce qu'il pense.

Sa main tremblante attache la lettre à la patte de la chouette. Il la caresse doucement et lui murmures quelques mots à l'oreille.

Soudain, il réfléchit.

Il enlève son collier en forme de serpent et l'attache à la lettre.

La chouette s'envole. Il est seul. Terriblement seul face à son destin.

Il va mourir pour elle. Il va mourir pour qu'elle puisse vivre encore un peu.

Il sourit. Il est heureux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre lentement. Une femme entre.

-Mère, dit-il tout doucement.

Il est bientôt l'heure Drago, Répond-t-elle du même ton.

Les yeux de sa mère sont humides. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle n'a pas le droit. Il le sait. Mais elle a mal.

Son fils unique va mourir et elle ne peut rien contre ça.

Elle pourrait supplier. Mais elle mourrait avec lui. De cela, il ne saurait être question.

Il n'a pas sauvé la femme qu'il aime pour que sa mère meure avec lui

-Je n'ai pas peur, lui dit il

-Je sais. Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur.

-A cet instant, mère, je ne suis plus un Malfoy. Je suis un homme libre. Un homme qui donne sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Je suis heureux, mère. Je suis tout ce qu'un Malfoy ne sera jamais !

A ces mots, sa mère sourit. Elle l'attire contre elle et le serre fort contre son cœur.

Je t'aime mon fils. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons.

Elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Il est l'heure.

Des larmes mouillent son visage. Personne ne doit la voir ainsi.

Encore une fois la porte s'ouvre.

Son père entre.

Ils s'affrontent du regard. Pas un mot n'est dit.

Drago sait que son père essaye de le faire plier sous son regard. Mais il résiste.

Il mourra en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne les baissera pas.

Il affronte la mort comme...comme...commeun Malfoy le ferait. Et cette pensée le fait sourire mentalement.

Non, décidemment, on n'échappe pas à ce que l'on est.

Son père lève sa baguette. Il lance quelque Doloris.

Drago tombe à terre. Il se tord de douleur, mais ne dis pas un mot.

Non, il refuse d'entrer dans le jeu de son père.

Endoloris, Endoloris, Endoloris et encore Endoloris.

Drago s'affaiblità vue d'œil.

Il va mourir. Mais il le fera en homme.

Soudain son père s'approche, le relève.

Encore une fois ils sont yeux dans les yeux.

La fin approche. Drago le sait.

Son père murmure juste ces mots »j'ai honte de toi » !

Et Drago sourit. Lui il n'a pas honte. Son père lui fait pitié.

La baguette de son père se lève encore une fois…La fin arrive. Drago pense à Hermione.

Un dernier mot « Hermione je t'aime », un dernier regard à son père qui se moque de lui.

La baguette est prête. Le sort au bord des lèvres.

A des kilomètres de là, une jeune fille est réveillée par une chouette qui toque au carreau.

Elle se lève. Les deux garçons qui dorment dans le lit voisin ainsi que Ginny se réveillent aussi.

Hermione se lève. Ouvre la fenêtre.

La lettre est pour elle. Qui peut lui écrire ?

Elle l'ouvre. Un collier tombe. Elle n'y prête pas attention.

Son regard s'arrête sur la signature.

« Drago »murmure-t-elle.

Elle veut froisser la lettre, la jeter.

Ses yeux sont attirés par des petites taches sombres.

« On dirais….des larmes ? » Elle en est toute étonnée.

Avant que quiconque pause la moindre question, elle sort de la chambre.

Elle s'assoie par terre, la lettre entre les mains.

Elle ne sait si elle a envie de la lire.

Mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui souffle : « lis là, lis là »

Elle déplie la lettre. Elle commence à lire.

« Hermione », elle s'arrête. Son cœur se serre. C'est la première fois qu'il l'appel comme ça.

Un doute lui vient. Ellea soudainement peur de cette lettre.

Sa respiration est rapide. Son cœur s'accélère.

Elle doit la lire.

Elle remarque l'écriture tremblante. Sa peur augmente.

Elle respire un coup, deux coups ; il faut se lancer.

Elle reprend la lecture. Elle jure de ne plus s'arrêter avant la fin.

Elle lit. Elle lit à s'en faire mal aux yeux. Elle lit en sentant des larmes couler sur son visage.

Elle lit en sentant en elle une douleur indéfinissable.

Elle lit en ressentant l'amour de Drago.

La lettre est finie. Hermione pleure.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle pleure.

Elle se dit qu'il est mort. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait en être heureuse.

Mais non. En cet instant, elle n'a plus de haine pour lui. Elle n'a pas de pitié, elle n'a plus de colère.

Elle a tout compris. Mais il est trop tard.

Alors elle pleur en mêlant ses larmesà celles de Drago sur la lettre.

Elle pleure parce que la vie est injuste. Elle pleure parce qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui dire qu'elle ne le détestait pas.

Elle soupire, elle se relève.

Elle entre dans la chambre, les yeux rougis de larmes.

Les autres la regarde. Elle s'en moque. Elle ne dira rien, pas maintenant.

Par terre, elle aperçoit le collier.

Surprise, elle le ramasse.

Elle le reconnaît. C'est celui de Drago. L'emblème des serpentards. Il ne le quittait jamais.

Ses yeux se mouillent encore de larmes.

Elle sert le collier dans sa main. Puis finalement elle le passe au cou.

Elle le porte à ces lèvres et murmure tout bas « adieu Drago mais pas à jamais. Un jour nous nous reverrons.

Adieu, moi aussi au fond, je t'aimais. »

Elle sait déjà que ce collier ne la quittera plus jamais.

Le jeune garçon regarde son père une dernière fois.

A des kilomètres, Hermione embrasse son collier.

Il ne le sait pas. Il ne le saura jamais.

Lucius prononce deux mots « avada kedavra ». Une lueur verte, un froid glacial et puis le silence.

Drago s'effondre alors même qu'Hermione prononçait ces mots « Je t'aimais ».

Le collier s'illumine au cou de la jeune fille. Hermione sait.

Drago vient de mourir.

Elle pleure et le collier brille encore plus.

Et soudain elle comprend.

Ce collier est plus qu'un emblème.

C'est une partie du cœur de Drago qui y demeura enfermé à jamais.

Il sera toujours là, avec elle. Il lui donnera sa force, il lui donnera sa volonté. Elle sait que maintenant, elle ne sera plus jamais seule. Dans la vie comme dans la mort, il restera près d'elle.

Il est mort en pensant à elle.

Il est mort, quant elle pensait a lui.

Il est mort s'en rien regretter.

Elle sait qu'il est mort pour elle.

Il sait qu'elle le déteste.

Elle sait qu'elle l'aimera toujours.

Et tout les deux savent aujourd'hui, qu'il ne faut jamais attendre pour dire « je t'aime ». Car la mort s'avance sans bruit en laissant derrière elle des remords pour des non-dits.

Elle n'aimait pas cette vie.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la mort.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne vivra plus que pour lui.

Et lui, il a donné sa vie pour elle.

Et dans le silence de la nuit un murmure se fait entendre « Hermione, Drago,à tout jamais réunis » et sur la lettre les larmes se sont entrelacées en formant un cœur qui semble saigner.

**Fin**


End file.
